User talk:LexxBlix
Welcome! Hi LexxBlix -- we are excited to have Lexx Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Lexx Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hallo Hallo, LexxBlix, I am glad to find a Wiki about Lexx. You got a lot of informations here. (Btw. excuse my english, I am german.). I am quite motivated to help to complete your wiki. But I found out, that most pages are locked for editing. I will not destroy your page (at least I will hope so ;) ) and I trained editing on the sandbox of MediaWiki. I would be glad if you (or someone who has the permission) gave me some rights to edit the contents. Have a nice day. LeananKite Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Locked pages Can you look into unlocking more of the pages on the Lexx wikia? Almost everything is locked from editing and it is preventing valuable contributions from editors. I've also asked User_talk:Sarah_Manley about this too. -- Bovineone 18:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) CSS Theme I've noticed the work beginning on CSS templates, I just wanted to note that I think we should keep clear of a theme with heavy red, as it's quite dark, and may lead to some confusion since Wikia's default is to mark non-existent links as red. I think sticking to blue overall may be best, keeping close to the wikia original theme, but adding a nice image to the background. Really what we need for sites like this are two, high-resolution, tall images, for example we could have Xev for the left and His Divine Shadow for the right. The current image is too small, which means it looks a bit weird tiled so much. I know I haven't been around much lately, and it may be a while before I can be, but if you leave a message on my talk page I can still swing by to quickly give CSS tips. Otherwise I'll try to find time to have a go at a stylesheet.Haravikk 10:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC)